


told me to come but I was already there

by starspangledsoldiers



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsoldiers/pseuds/starspangledsoldiers
Summary: "David Kenyon Webster, you are gonna GET IT when I come home."





	told me to come but I was already there

Joe’s at the supermarket, trying to decide between brands of peanut butter when his phone buzzes with a text.

WEB: Miss you.

Joe rolls his eyes and types back.

JOE: I’ve only been gone twenty minutes.

WEB: Still miss you.

JOE: Quit bugging me, you want me to get your gross orange juice with pulp or not?

He tosses his phone back into the cart, figuring that will be the end of it. He makes it to the cereal aisle before it vibrates again.

WEB: Come hooome

JOE: Jesus Christ, you are so annoying. You’re lucky I love you.

The next three texts ping one right after another.

WEB: :)

WEB: Hey Lieb guess what

WEB: I’m touching myself right now

Joe reads the last message and nearly drops his phone. He glances over his shoulder to make sure the old lady studying cereal boxes behind him hasn’t seen.

JOE: What the fuck, I’m in PUBLIC

WEB: Told you I missed you… thinking about that time you came home all fired up and bent me over the table and fucked me so hard I saw God

Joseph Liebgott does not blush, but he _may_ be getting slightly overheated. And then comes another text.

WEB: Baby I wanna suck your dick, make you come down my throat. You can use me however you want.

And that is _it_ , because now he has a goddamn hard-on in the grocery store. He types back:

JOE: David Kenyon Webster, you are gonna GET IT when I come home.

WEB: Ooh, middle name? Someone’s riled up. :)

Un-fucking-believable. Joe silences his phone and shoves it in his pocket, determined that he will somehow finish this shopping trip even with all his blood rushing downward and make Web _pay_ when he gets home.

*****

Joe enters the house dragging grocery bags in both hands, his mind entirely on what he’s going to do to David when he finds him, and so far there’s no sign of the latter.

“Web!” he yells, dropping the bags unceremoniously on the table. “You better get your ass in here if you know what’s good for you!”

He turns around to go in search of his wayward boyfriend only to find that the man in question is leaning in the doorway, looking innocently at Joe.

“Hi,” David says.

“ _Hi_ ,” Joe repeats. “That all you have to say for yourself?”

David shrugs, the absolute picture of innocence, but his eyes are bright and mischievous.

Joe stalks across the kitchen and gets in David’s personal space, backing him up against the wall.

“You think you’re funny? You think it’s cute to do that kind of shit? I was in _public_ , Web.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” David says, even as a smirk spreads across his face. Joe thinks his head might explode. “I was just letting you know that I missed you and I was thinking about you.”

 _This brat._ Joe grabs David by the hips and spins him around, shoving him into the counter. “Put your hands on the counter and don’t move, or I’ll spank your pretty ass so hard you won’t sit for a week.”

David inhales sharply and plants his hands on the counter but for once doesn’t have a smart comeback.

“Oh, is that what it takes to shut you up?” Joe rasps, leaning in and kissing at a spot behind David’s left ear. “Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, walking around with your ass all red from my handprints and -”

“ _Lieb_ ,” David says weakly. “Jesus.”

“I just might do it anyway,” Joe says. “You’d deserve it, you’re such a fucking brat. You know what you do to me?” - and he grinds his erection into Web’s ass. David lets out a hot, shocked sound and bends down further, dropping to his elbows.

“Fuck me,” he gasps, “come on, Lieb, do it-”

“Ah-ah,” Joe says. “Not yet, you’re not getting away that easily. It’s your turn to be teased, now.”

David whines, honest to God _whines_ , and the sound goes straight to Joe's dick. He reaches to pop the button on David’s jeans and slides his hand down. Web chokes out another gasp.

“Mmm,” he says, palming Web’s cock, “you didn’t come, baby? Just got yourself all worked up for me?”

“Wanted to wait for you,” David pants, trying to thrust his hips forward toward Joe’s hand and grind back on Joe’s cock at the same time. Joe pins him firmly with his other hand.

“I told you not to move, sweetheart,” Joe murmurs in David’s ear. “But look at you. You’re such an eager little slut that you just can’t stop yourself, can you?”

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” David gasps--and then lets out a startled cry when Joe releases him and steps back. Joe almost chuckles at the betrayal on his baby’s face when Web whips around to look at him.

“ _Liebling_?”

“Go upstairs,” Joe orders. “Get to the bedroom and don’t you dare touch yourself. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Web looks like he wants to argue but then appears to think better of it and turns to leave the kitchen. Joe gives him a smack on the ass as he goes by.

David jumps. “Ow! What was that for?”

“For pouting.” Joe eyes his boyfriend, suppressing a smile. Web rolls his eyes and practically stomps out of the room. He’s so petulant when he doesn’t get his way, and Joe loves it.

He deliberately waits until he can’t hear Web thumping around upstairs anymore before he ventures up himself. Predictably, Web is sitting on the bed with his face turned away from the door. Joe steps in, closes the door behind him, and leans back on it.

“Get up.”

David’s head snaps back towards Joe. He knows that tone, the one that means Joe will not be disobeyed. Joe watches as David pushes himself off the bed and stands nervously at attention.

“Strip,” Joe says. “You wanna get fucked so bad? You better give me a damn good show.”

Web turns bright pink immediately and Joe coos at him, “Oh, are you getting shy on me now, sweetheart? You weren’t so shy when you were sending me dirty texts when I was at the store. You’re gonna get what you were asking for. I told you to strip.”

Web slowly reaches for the neck of his T-shirt and pulls it over his head. Joe takes in the sight of his boyfriend’s muscled chest with appreciation and watches as David tugs at his already-unbuttoned jeans and pushes them down to his ankles, kicking them off.

David glances up at Joe, coyly, through his long pretty eyelashes, making direct eye contact as he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, slides them down his legs, and steps out of them.

“Oh, let me look at you,” Joe murmurs, advancing on his naked boyfriend. He presses a kiss to David’s neck and thumbs at the head of his swollen cock. David makes a strangled noise.

“Oh, baby, you want it so bad, don’t you?” Joe teases in a low voice. “Bet you’d do anything for it now, wouldn’t you? Anything I wanted? I could tell you to get out on the balcony and bend over the railing and let me fuck you where everyone could see and you’d let me do it.”

“Please--Joe--” David pants. “No more teasing, please, I need--”

“What, sweetheart? Tell me what you need.”

David whines again. “Need you, _Liebling_. Need your cock, need you to f-fuck me.”

Joe pretends to think it over, then shakes his head. “Not yet. You haven’t earned it yet. Get on the bed, on your back.”

David lets out a frustrated noise but flops backward on the bed, nestling into the pillows. Joe follows suit, climbing onto the bed and settling between David’s knees.

“Spread your legs, baby,” Joe says, and smirks when David obeys. “Oh, that’s perfect. You this easy all the time?”

“Just with you,” David breathes, and a bolt of satisfaction goes straight through Joe.

“That’s right,” he says, “because you’re mine, my baby, my little beauty.” He doesn’t miss the way David’s fading blush furiously reignites, and he leans in to kiss David on the lips, savoring the taste for a long moment.

“Now,” Joe says, sitting back up and sliding down until he’s resting between David’s thighs, “I need you to promise that you’ll hold still and that you won’t come, not yet, or you’ll be in a world of trouble. Understand?”

“Yes _sir_ ,” David shoots back, and how he can still manage to be a brat when he’s naked and pinned down is _beyond_ Joe.

“Fine,” Joe says, and licks the head of David’s cock. David gives a wordless shout but manages to hold still. Joe grins, filthy, and leans in again, this time swallowing him down almost completely.

David’s whimpering by the time Joe pulls off him and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. Web’s whole body is practically vibrating with need and Joe thinks it might finally be time to take pity on him. (Not to mention that Joe is also rock-hard and starting to feel slightly desperate.)

“You ready to get fucked, sweetheart?” he asks, voice rough.

Web nods frantically.

“Let me hear you ask for it nicely.”

“Please!” David bursts out. “I’m sorry I sent those texts, okay, I thought it would be funny, but _please_ fuck me, Lieb.”

“Roll over,” Joe commands. “Get up on your hands and knees.” While David is obeying, Joe sheds his own clothes and, naked except for the dog tags hanging around his neck, retrieves the bottle of lube from their nightstand drawer.

“Ready?”

“ _Yes_ ,Jesus,” David says impatiently. Joe gives that ass another smack. David makes a surprised noise and jerks forward, then glares back over his shoulder at Joe.

“Don’t get huffy with me, princess,” Joe drawls. He opens the bottle to pour lube on his fingers and cuts off the hissy fit he knows is coming by pushing one into Web’s body. Web groans and braces himself.

“Jesus _fuck_ , you’re always so tight,” Joe grits out, working his finger in up to the second knuckle. “Gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart.”

David’s panting by the time Joe presses in a second finger, and down on his elbows begging as Joe stretches him with the third. “Just do it Lieb, please, I’m ready, I _swear_ \--”

Joe brushes David’s prostate, and David cries out, sounding deliciously needy. Joe pulls back and the noise changes to one of frustration, until Joe lines up his cock and presses against David’s rim, letting David feel it before he pushes in.

And, _fuck_ , it feels like heaven. It always does, no matter how many times he’s been here. David takes it so well, letting out perfect little cries as Joe slowly bottoms out, hips pressed flush to Web’s ass. He pauses for a moment, just to see what his impatient little boyfriend will do, and he’s rewarded almost immediately when David tries to swat at him.

“Joseph Liebgott, if you don’t _move_ in the next three seconds--”

“All right, all right,” Joe soothes, running a hand down David’s flank. “Just remember, you asked for it.” He pulls back, and thrusts forward as hard as he can, startling an honest-to-God _yelp_ out of David.

“Jesus!”

Joe grins. “This what you wanted? This what you were thinking about when you were texting me, huh? You were hard just thinkin’ about me and how good I can fuck you? You’re gonna get _exactly_ what you wanted.”

“Harder,” David gasps out.

Joe snarls and, anchoring his hand in David’s hair, pushes his boyfriend face first into the pillows, and drives in as hard as he can.

“You--little--brat,” he pants, “I’m gonna--  _fuck_ \--make sure you’re limping tomorrow--”

Joe knows he’s hit David’s prostate when his boyfriend cries out sharply but he doesn’t stop; he rolls his hips again and again.

“I’m gonna come, Lieb, please--!”

“Not yet,” Joe commands, and flips Web onto his back, and god damn, what a sight that is to behold.

David’s pupils are blown and there are tears in the corners of his big blue eyes. The flush in his cheeks goes all the way down to his chest, and his mouth, his goddamn _mouth_ is open in ecstasy and half makes Joe want to stick his dick there instead.

“I wanna look at your face when you come,” Joe says, “I wanna see you, beautiful.”

“Kiss me?” David asks, breathing hard and blinking away tears, and Joe could never refuse David anything he wanted.

He leans down and slants his lips across Web’s as he realigns himself and slides back in. It’s only a few more seconds before Web freezes and his body goes tight. His release hits all at once, like a firework, chest heaving and come painting his stomach. It’s fucking perfect.

Joe knows he won’t make it much longer anyway, but when Web whispers “come in me, baby” he groans and comes so hard that he collapses on top of Web.

They lie there, sticky with their mutual release, until David makes a soft sound, and chuckles.

“ _Liebling_ ,” he murmurs. “I love you, but you’re crushing me.”

Joe obligingly rolls off and arranges their limbs so they’re still touching as much as possible. (So he likes to cuddle after sex, sue him.)

“Did you learn your lesson?” he asks, propping himself up on one elbow.

David turns his head and grins drowsily. “That teasing you works?”

Joe raises his eyes to the heavens. “God, you are _incorrigible_.”

“Ooh, incorrigible? And I thought I was the smart one.”

“I’ll show you _smart_ ,” Joe says, and rolls back on top amid David’s laughter.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lieb and I are in agreement about orange juice with pulp.
> 
> My notes for this included "Endearments like “sweetheart” being used a lot here because the way Ross McCall says “sweetheart” is murder on me/my vagina"
> 
> I have a tumblr if you're into that sort of thing: starspangledsoldiers.tumblr.com


End file.
